


#89CFF0

by Carrot_Bunny



Series: 30 days NSFW Victuri challenge [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Dildos, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, yuuri's humping against a mirror does that count
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrot_Bunny/pseuds/Carrot_Bunny
Summary: Day 4: Masturbation“Victor,” Yuuri breathes, and this time he has no qualms about palming himself through the panties.





	

Yuuri furrows his brow as he looks his reflection in the floor-length mirror from head to toe. The fine silky babydoll he’s holding up against his bare chest is a light shade of baby blue and… leaves quite little to the imagination. 

He flips the garment around to inspect the back, then rights it again. Why Phichit thought it would make a good housewarming gift he’ll never know, but it would probably be rude to simply throw it away. He’ll just put it on, find it a size too small for him, and deposit it in the back of his closet never to be seen again – or so he tells himself.

Two minutes later the lingerie is fitting him like a glove and his face is heating up because, well, it had been a hot day! Besides, it’s just another type of underwear, there’s no need to get flustered about it!

_ Then why don’t you put on the matching panties?  _ a voice that sounds suspiciously like Phichit’s suggests challengingly in his head.

_ Fine, I think I will _ , he shoots back defiantly.

Soon he’s wondering why he even bothered; the panties cover next to nothing and only serve as a rather cumbersome constraint on his groin and wrapped around the cleft of his rear end. He honestly wonders how women get around while wearing these; then again they don’t have penises, so that must be the secret.

“Doesn’t keep the cold away either,” he mumbles as he rubs the sides of his arms for warmth, then pauses when his palm brushes against the thin padding above his elbows. He drops his hands and draws nearer to the mirror for a better look, then pinches a nipple visible through the lacy fabric hesitantly. 

Yup, definitely going to catch a cold in this.

For some unknown reason he isn’t pulling the babydoll off immediately though, but continues to circle and prod his nipples until they form little nubs in the cloth. His gaze inexplicably falls on the small bulge in his panties, and one hand immediately drops to his crotch before he catches himself abruptly.

_ What the hell am I doing? Is this some kind of secret fetish I never knew about?! _

He chances a glance at his lower half again. The outline of his manhood looks out of place in the sheer blue confection hugging the tops of his thighs, even obscene in a way. He shifts his waist slightly; from a different angle the bulge is hardly visible, and his panties hang off his hipbones as if it were nothing out of the ordinary.

_ This must be a dream. I cannot possibly be admiring my reflection dressed in lingerie. _

He notices the strap on his right shoulder slipping, so he reaches out to tug it back into place. He’s getting used to the feeling of the silk shifting over his skin with every movement of his body; it’s becoming more comfortable, even. On a whim, he raises a leg and does a couple of pirouettes, watching as the dainty skirt is lifted by the breeze while he twirls. 

He over-rotates, loses his balance and collapses in a heap before the mirror, looking up through the dark locks partly obscuring his face to see a slender figure in wisps of baby blue staring back at him, lips parted and hair tousled as it props itself up on its arms.

_ Is this what Victor sees when he looks at me? _

The moment the thought enters his mind, Yuuri can feel the ghost of Victor’s knuckles brushing against the undersides of his arms gently; Victor’s fingertips dancing over his collarbone; Victor’s steady hands gripping his waist. He trails his fingers down the middle of his chest and imagines Victor leaving light kisses down the same path, all the way to below his navel. He pictures Victor’s head between his legs, sucking on the sensitive skin where his thigh meets his groin.

_ Yuuri, don’t hold yourself back – I love listening to your voice. _

“Victor,” Yuuri breathes, and this time he has no qualms about palming himself through the panties. He starts from the base and works his way up, increasing the pressure of his strokes gradually until he’s running the ball of his thumb across the tip and moaning at the feel of the soft fabric rubbing over his manhood.

_ That’s good Yuuri, you’re so good, so beautiful – _

Yuuri grips his balls lightly, then harder until he’s bending over forward to press his forehead against the cool glass surface of the mirror. He can feel heat coiling up in the pit of his stomach, but it’s nowhere near enough and he wants –  _ needs _ – more.

His eyes fall on the reflection of the nightstand behind him and he has an idea.

Picking himself up from the floor, he walks off and is back within seconds with a small bottle and a phallic object. He sets it aside for the time being, then lubricates his fingers while his other hand moves behind him to adjust his panties. He soon discovers that the thin strip between his thighs can be shifted to the side easily without needing to be taken off.

_ Well, maybe it’s not as impractical as I thought after all. _

Yuuri slides the tip of his finger into his entrance, circling a few times before sinking it deeper to the second joint. His other hand moves up to fondle his nipples, alternating between the two until both are straining against the see-through padding. He tries twisting one in the method Victor is fond of using when taking him from behind, and the resulting sensation sends all of his blood rushing down towards his crotch.

_ I hope this washes off easily _ , he thinks as he eyes the rapidly growing tent in his underwear. Well, if he’s doing this anyway he might as well pull out all the stops. 

Yuuri tugs the front of his panties down until the top half of his manhood is hanging over the hem, then spits into his palm before closing it around his length. He pumps slowly the first few times, then sets up a steady rhythm in time with the thrusting of his fingers into his entrance.

_ That’s it Yuuri, you’re so gorgeous _ , he hears Victor whisper into his ear, and he pretends the fingers inside him belong to his lover, fucking into him as he jerks himself off. He remembers what Victor’s fingers feel like though, knows their shape and length like the back of his hand, and he’s aware that he isn’t going to achieve release on his own like this.

So he pauses the motions of his hands and slips his fingers out ever so slowly, rim clenching as they exit one by one, then grabs the dildo lying to the side and gently eases it into him. The toy had been from Chris, who’d slid the box into Yuuri’s hands with a wink at their last encounter. Yuuri had thought he would die from mortification when he finally opened it, but Victor was only too happy to serve as a test subject, and the results had been more than satisfactory.

Yuuri conjures up the image of Victor on his back gripping the bedsheets as the dildo was driven into him over and over, and before he knows it the thing’s inside him nearly up to the hilt. He pulls it out partially and thrusts it back in once, and oh  _ god _ .

_ Is that your sweet spot, Yuuri-chan? Do you like that? Should I touch you there again? _

“Yes,” Yuuri gasps as he gets up on his knees and presses himself flush against the mirror so that he can push the dildo in deeper. “Yes Victor,  _ please _ .”

His entire body lurches forward with every thrust, crushing his cock against the smooth hard glass in in a way that sends tremors through his entire body. His other arm is crooked over his head, supporting him as he humps against the mirror while his clothing rides high over his chest to expose his abdomen. The double assault of the stark coolness against his front and the dildo pounding into his rear pushes him closer and closer to the edge until he’s teetering on the brink, one step away from plunging –

“ – Yuuri? Are you in here?”

He hadn’t heard the front door open, hadn’t heard the footsteps making their way through the apartment, and now Victor’s standing in the doorway with this gobsmacked look on his face as he stares at this mess of a creature dressed in blue silk and spurting white streaks all over the wardrobe mirror, and Yuuri  _ likes  _ it. He likes seeing the flush rising in Victor’s cheeks, likes the wide blue eyes rapidly clouding over with lust, and he definitely likes the rising mound in Victor’s pants. 

_ You won’t ever be able to look away from me again, Vitenka _ , he thinks, and that is what finally undoes him.

When he opens his eyes again Victor is cradling him in his arms while a hand brushes the sweat-matted fringe of hair out of his face. He looks down to see the remains of his climax spattered all over the babydoll and dripping down the mirror’s surface slowly, then looks back up at Victor again. 

“ _ Okaeri _ , Victor.”

“ _ Tadaima _ ,” Victor replies fondly as he places a light peck on Yuuri’s forehead, then carefully pulls the dildo out from inside him. “Looks like you’ve been busy while I was out.”

“Just clearing out the wardrobe,” Yuuri says with a shrug, then wrinkles his nose as the now sticky panties cling to his loins. “I need to take a shower.”

“Oh good, me too! We can shower together!”

The smaller man laughs. “And go for a round while we’re at it, you mean?”

“Well, it wouldn’t be fair not to put on a show for your husband when you’ve been so entertained by it yourself, would it now?” Victor nuzzles his cheek lovingly. “My sweet little Yuuri, humping a mirror. Who would’ve thought?”

“You seem to enjoy the thought just as much,” Yuuri teases, nudging Victor’s crotch with a chuckle. “Just let me get the washing machine going and clean up a little, yeah? Then we’ll see about that encore performance.”

Victor laughs as he helps Yuuri up to his feet. “I can’t wait for it to begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> I used [this](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/a9/bb/81/a9bb810fdd334ecb5e894be75b7587b8.jpg) as a visual reference while writing, and now I can’t unsee the mental image of Yuuri with the skirt hiked up around his waist because of all that grinding against the mirror. God bless babydolls tbh.


End file.
